Hell by 007
by MidnightsDreamer
Summary: AU. He was predictable, yet she lived in a cloud of mystery. They met silently, their eyes staring at each other as he was bathed in another person's blood. She swore never to meet with him again, but apparently, fate doesn't like to listen to orders.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** How are you lovely ladies (and growing gentlemen?) doing today? I am a new writer on Fanfiction, so I hope that you guys enjoy my story. My title isn't necessarily good, but I hope that you will enjoy the story all the same. I will be changing the title soon when I think of a better name, so you guys should review and help me out! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"A-are you really going to do this?" He took a small, cautious step back on the black street.<p>

His surroundings were a blur of darkness. However, he could make out a small, frightening silhouette, just a few strides before him. The tiny frame merely shot him a wide smile, sending freezing shivers down his spine.

"I have to," a melodic voice whispered.

"You're going to go to hell," he protested. "Don't do it."

He took another step behind him and continued on until he could move no more. He clenched his fist in agony as he felt the cold wall of concrete brush against his fingers. He knew he was doomed to his death and in no way could he run away.

"I already told you that I have to," the voice said. "It's too late for regrets now."

"But going to hell? That fiery pit of t-torture?" he shouted, his voice slightly cracking. "How come you aren't afraid?"

He kept his brown eyes on the figure before him. From behind the dark shadows, a young girl with a small frame stepped out into the moonlight.

Slowly, she heaved her shoulders up and down. "I don't know. Am I supposed to be?"

He scoffed and shook his head. "You amaze me."

She felt the ends of her pink lips tug upwards as she gently lowered her head in 'embarrassment.' "Why thank you."

He exhaled a cold, foggy breath and let his limp body slide down the cold wall. Minutes passed as he squatted in his spot, curiously staring at her precious pair of honey-golden eyes. He snapped to the frightening reality as he reeled in his legs into a crossed shape. "So, this is really g-going to happen?"

She nodded before reaching down to pull out a few items from the inside of her brown boots, her sharp eyes never leaving him.

"Then let me ask you o-one thing," he stammered, watching her every action.

She pulled out a small pistol from her right boot and a long silencer from her left. As she began to slide the silencer onto the tip of the gun, she blew a couple pink strands of hair away from her face, focusing her attention to the man before her. "Shoot."

He chuckled bitterly at the irony. Was she doing this on purpose to tease him or was it just a small accident?

"You said you had to do this?" he asked, "Why?"

She looked at him, her pink lips forming a thin line. Whatever she told him, he would end up in hell anyway, so it wouldn't matter. "Somebody wants you dead."

She studied his reaction and was slightly surprised to find that he had none at all.

"I see," he mumbled quietly to himself. "Who?"

She heaved out a sigh. "A mother of one of your victims. A short, brown-haired teenager with a bob cut. She committed suicide quite a while ago."

He tilted his head back to get a full view of the stars. "Her huh? I never would have guessed."

Her pink eyebrows creased as she brought the silenced pistol to his wrinkled forehead. "Why not?"

"I picked her up on the street," he paused. "It was terrible. She was covered in bruises and cuts from head to toe, but she was still smiling. To me, she just seemed to be so full of life."

"And you guessed that she wouldn't commit suicide based on that?" she guessed, her eyes never leaving her gun.

"Obviously." He shrugged. "I guess a 36-year-old man like me isn't cut out for this business."

"I don't know about that." She lowered her pistol a few centimeters, her eyes turning soft. "I think you do pretty well swindling money before raping innocent high school girls.

He closed his eyes and laughed. "I guess we'll both be going to hell then."

"I'm not going there yet," she declared. "But you should show me around when I get there. We can go for a cup of coffee."

He chuckled once more. "I don't think they have any coffee in hell though. But I will look forward to that date."

She smiled and looked at the man before her for the last time. He was well-built for a middle-aged man and his arrogant attitude matched him well. He was a man that she kept around for three weeks after all.

"I'm glad we got to know each other," She admitted.

"Even though I'm the bad guy?" he smiled. All of the ill and frightening feelings had left his body. Never before had he ever felt so relaxed.

"Of course."

It remained silent for a few minutes. Both parties looked at each other silently, reminiscing about the past few weeks. To him, it was an enjoyable experience. He knew he was dirty and tainted, but the fact that a young and pretty girl such as her would even bother to talk to him made him smile. To her, it was another three weeks spent with another criminal. But she didn't hate it, no matter what, that was what she couldn't deny.

"Then..." he trailed off. "This is it."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm going to miss you."

"You don't need to lie," he looked at the rosette, a playful smile on his lips.

"I'm not," she objected, playing along. "Even I miss rotten old rapists from time to time."

He grinned and let out a hearty laugh. Slowly, he let his laugh stop and his brown eyes stare at the young teenager before him. "Bye-bye."

She looked at him softly and nodded, raising the gun to his head.

Despite the soft expression on her face, he could feel his heart pound quickly in his chest, as the cool metal touched the wrinkles of his forehead. Beads of warm sweat trickled down the top of his head and down his cheeks. There was no surviving this, he felt certain. But maybe that was how she worked: cleanly and without fail.

He couldn't help but let a single tear slip out as he raised his hand to shake a small wave. "Good-bye...Amu."

She paused and bit her lip before slowly pulling the trigger. Streams of red blood dripped from the small hole in his head and slowly formed a puddle around his legs. She stood up and shook off the bits of dust that had landed onto her. She began to walk away, letting her steps make a short rhythm. At a considerable distance from the man, she turned her body and smiled, "Bye-bye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, the man was an OC. I didn't really have a choice, but it fit pretty well. I think. It's supposed to be a prologue...maybe not a very good one. It's open-ended and it explains absolutely nothing. However, maybe it got you curious enough to read the next chapter? I don't know if it did, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed. Anyway, ignore my ramblings and please review and tell me what you thought...honest opinions would be nice. Review!


	2. Could It Be?

A/N: I would like to briefly mention that there will be many OC's in this fanfiction. So if you dislike the use of original characters, as much as I hate to admit it, you should probably click that 'X' in the corner. Thank you and happy reading!

* * *

><p>He took light steps down the hall, his violet hair floating behind him. Gasps and lingering sighs rang continuously through his ears. He flashed a small pearly smile towards a group of second-year girls to his left before continuing to his destination. He looked straight ahead and spotted a slender figure with soft pink locks slipping on her red indoor slippers. He stepped behind her and let his large hands gently cover her eyes.<p>

"Don't look now," he muttered. "I see _the _Hinamori Amu in front of you!"

The girl pushed his hands off her eyes and turned towards him, her eyes sparkling and her hands clapped together. In a girlish, high-pitched scream, she quickly shouted, "Hinamori Amu? Where?"

The boy chuckled before opening his arms and tightly embracing the girl in a warm hug. "I see your wonderful skill hasn't decreased one bit."

"Of course not," the muffled voice shouted from inside his broad chest. "I am Hinamori Amu after all."

"Well," he said, pulling apart. "I missed you."

"I was only gone for a few weeks." Amu grinned, her bangs covering her eyes. "But I missed you too Nagi."

He brushed the long pink strands away from her face and offered her his hand as they continued to walk through the hallways, chatting about whatever came to their minds.

"So," he broached. "How was the job?"

"It went fine," she looked up, her lips in a thin line. "I just can't help thinking about that man though."

He immediately stopped in the middle of the marble hallway and looked at her, his own golden eyes widening. The beat of his heart quickened and he could feel his mouth go dry. "You didn't...Not again."

She chuckled and pushed her bangs back. "No, nothing of that sort. I feel nothing but pity towards that man."

He heaved a long sigh of relief and flashed her another one of his famous smiles. "Good."

"I won't fall in love anymore Nagi," she reassured. "Not again."

He looked around to make sure there weren't any screaming fans nearby. When the coast seemed clear, he brought his lips to the back of her hand; softly kissing it. "Don't, I need you by my side no matter what."

"How cheesy Fujisaki," she grinned, playfully using his last name. "How very cheesy."

* * *

><p>"God," she yawned, standing up to stretch her arms. "I thought class would never end."<p>

Nagihiko chuckled from his seat behind her and reached inside his desk to pull out his brown lunchbox. He lifted the flower-covered lid and revealed a colorful assortment of cakes and muffins. "It is only lunchtime."

"Ugh," she grunted. "You're going to kill me."

"And this is coming from the professional herself?" Nagihiko ran his hand through her pink locks. "How do you get it so shiny?"

The ends of her pink lips tugged up and she haughtily brought her hand to her mouth, shaking her shoulders up and down in a conceited laugh. "I use shampoo."

"Well obviously," the purple-haired boy rolled his eyes. "But you had to do something to it! I've tried so hard, but I could never get it this...luscious."

Amu couldn't help but snort at his word choice. "Luscious? That's the word you pick to describe my wonderful and sexy hair?"

"It's the word I can't help but think about," he said, shrugging. "It defines your hair."

She quickly slapped his hand away, a smug look on her face. "Enough about my hair, I'm hungry."

"Didn't you bring your lunch today?" Nagihiko asked, reaching into his own lunchbox to grab a large banana muffin. He looked at it hungrily and before even a second could pass, he stuffed half of it in his mouth.

"I wish." Amu raised a pink eyebrow at his grotesque manner. "I didn't have enough time, I overslept."

"You go out way too much." Nagihiko said, desperately trying to save any golden crumbs from falling out of the corner of his mouth.

"It's the stupid company," Amu complained, leaning her head down on her desk. "They won't stop paging me."

"Then quit," Nagi suggested, throwing the empty, folded wrapper back into the lunchbox.

Both pair of eyes turned to stare at each other, one filled with anxiousness and the other filled with pure surprise. They turned away almost immediately after catching the emotion in each other's eyes.

"You're crazy."

"Possibly," he agreed. "But I think it's the truth. If you stay, you'll only suffer."

"Suffer?" Amu scoffed. "I won't go through that again."

He stopped to look at her before clutching her small hands into his. "You don't know that."

"I'm not so stupid, Fujisaki," she growled.

He let go of her hands and flashed her a small, cheeky grin. She looked at him and couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips twitch up as well.

"I promise," she vowed.

* * *

><p>"Make sure to read the pages in your English textbooks tonight," a teacher with brown, scruffy hair repeated. "It'll be due tomorrow."<p>

"Yes teacher," the class chanted back in return.

"Dismissed then." he nodded, letting his classroom go.

She gathered the scattered pieces of paper on her desk and shoved them into her book bag. "Good riddance."

Nagihiko appeared behind her, waiting patiently for her to finish her small clean-up. "Are you going?"

She threw her bag over her shoulder and sent him a curious look.

"The company?" he asked, his small head cocking to the side.

"Oh." She realized. "Yeah, I need to report the damn event from last time."

"Makes sense," he said. "I'll come with you."

"Why on Earth would you willingly volunteer to come with me?" she scoffed.

"Because I want to go," he argued.

"Alright." She shook her head. "Your choice."

"Thank you for allowing me to accompany you." Nagihiko bowed down before following her out of the classroom and down the small flight of smooth marble stairs.

"You're welcome," she replied, a cheeky grin on her face.

He rolled his hazel eyes and continued to follow her until they reached the shoe lockers. They quietly switched their indoor shoes to the brown loafers, trying their best to ignore the whispers and stares that were directed at them. Finally, before any obsessive fan could walk up to them and scream, they rushed out of the school building and out of the exquisitely-decorated gate.

"God, I hate those beady little eyes that look at you," she groaned.

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" Nagihiko shivered.

"You probably enjoy the attention from all those girls." Amu smirked.

"You wish that I was."

"How do I know you're not?"

"Touché."

The rosette laughed heartily and wrapped her arm around Nagihiko's shoulder. "You, my friend, are by far the weirdest person I have ever met."

"I'm hoping that is a good thing."

"Depends on how you take it."

The teenage boy continued to walk, a thoughtful look on his face. "How would I take it?"

She shrugged and averted her eyes away from her friend. Looking straight ahead, she couldn't help but keep silent as she heard the numerous sounds enter her mind. Honks, shouts, and even footsteps...she heard them all.

_"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"_

She automatically turned her round head towards where she heard the whining noise. Her honey-golden eyes widened as she saw a group of boys battered in dark bruises and small blood-stains. It consisted of about five or six teenage boys whose groans grew loud and even sounded extremely painful.

"Nagihiko." She tugged on his sleeve and pointed towards the group.

He silently watched each boy fall slowly to the ground before turning to Amu and giving her a warning look, "Don't get involved."

"I won't."

"Then stop looking."

"I can't help it."

He sighed and entwined his fingers with hers as he dragged her out of sight of that group. She turned around and tried to keep up the same pace as her purple-haired friend with long strides. However, when they were only fifteen feet away, she couldn't help but look back.

There, all the six boys she had seen had fallen onto the cold ground. However, standing there in the center, was a boy with beautiful dark blue locks. His body was covered with small patches of blood, and his eyes – his mysteriously wonderful sapphire eyes –met with hers. Her breathing hitched as she felt the heat creep up into her body. She knew that face, those eyes, that somber air that always seemed to surround many. She knew it so clearly.

"Amu, come on." Nagihiko tugged on her arm.

She spun on her heel and turned to the front, quickening her pace to match Nagihiko's. Once a few seconds had passed, she could not help but turn around once more. Once again, their eyes met and her heart pounded against her ribcage within every millisecond.

It couldn't be...could it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The ending's a little awkward, so I'll work on fixing that. Other than that I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! And please review!


	3. Member 007

**A/N:** Even though this is late...I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! I probably gained quite a few pounds. How about you guys? Anyways, on with this story! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>The pair arrived at a spotless beige-colored building that looked almost forty stories high. At the very top, polished gold letters formed '007.' It was a stupid name, but the company president had awkward tastes.<p>

"God, I hate this building." Amu sighed.

"And you think I'm in love with it?" Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but at least you get to go on vacation," the rosette argued, "I never do. President thinks I'm a workaholic!"

"Then just ask for a vacation."

"Like hell I will." She snorted, crossing her skinny arms together. "My pride won't allow it."

"Why listen to pride?" Nagihiko grinned.

"Oh shut up." She glared at him with her honey-golden eyes.

"Fine." He stepped ahead of Amu. "Just don't regret it."

She silently muttered incoherent words as she strode ahead of her friend. He could practically see the four-cornered vein pop out from her head. He chuckled quietly and shook his head from laughter. He had to admit, he loved Amu more than anything; but her pride was something he could simply do without.

* * *

><p><em>"Identification code please." <em>

The rosette blankly stared at the talking machine in front of her, her arms twitching in annoyance. "Hinamori Amu. Member 007."

_"Identification code not recognized by system. Try again."_

Just from standing beside her, he could tell the extent of her anger. He hurriedly leaned in and said in a clear, melodic voice, "Fujisaki Nagihiko. Member 005."

He silently watched as the pair of glass doors opened before them. Nagihiko could feel his head turn towards Amu, the ends of his mouth desperately trying to tug into a smug grin. "See how it's done?"

"See how it's done?" Amu mimicked, making small gestures that made him laugh.

"I'm just saying." Nagihiko threw his long arms back in defense, a clear smile now on his face. "No need to make fun."

"No need to make fun." She repeated, finally grinning.

"Alright, alright." He sighed. "Just go through the dang doors."

"Alright, alright!" she shouted, walking ahead. "Just go through the dang doors."

"Are you having fun now?" he called after her.

She turned around, trying not to fall while she desperately tried to maintain balance as she walked backwards. "Yes, yes I am."

They continued to walk until they reached the end of the hallway where a large silver elevator stood. Amu pounded the orange button beside the contraption and walked in when the doors automatically opened, Nagihiko following right behind her. She stood at the corner with her arms crossed as he clicked the button labeled 'Office.'

It was quiet as the elevator pulled out. Neither person said a thing, just simply waiting for the doors to open. Amu clicked her tongue and prepared herself to briskly walk out the door.

"Amu, Nagihiko." A deep voice called out when the silver metal doors opened. "Welcome."

The rosette strode in, flipping her hair behind her. "And why is it that your voice is so hoarse at this time of day?"

"Amu!" Nagihiko hissed, standing at the front of a huge maple desk that was located in the center of the gigantic room.

Amu shrugged and walked over to the area of couches and plopped down quietly, reaching for a few magazines from the marble coffee table across from her.

"It's okay Nagihiko." A man with a large built appeared from behind the purple curtains of a big window. "I'm used to it."

"Still..." Nagihiko tried to protest.

"He said it was okay Nagi." Amu flipped through several pages of her magazine. "Don't apologize to the damn man."

"I did say it was okay." The large man raked his chubby fingers through his small strands of brown hair. "But I would like an apology for your inexcusable behavior."

"Oh Kazuomi." Amu shook her head disapprovingly, finally looking at the man. "Saying its okay does not require an apology. At least, that's what it says in my book."

"Then you should go return that book."

"Why should I return a book that I wrote?" Amu retorted, slamming the fashion magazine shut.

"Because I'm your boss," Kazuomi growled. "Or did you forget that fact."

She stood up from the flower-printed couch. "Okay then Mr. Boss. How was your stupid day?"

"I'd hardly think you'd care."

"Wow, a correct answer from Kazuomi? You can just shoot me now!" she mocked in a cheery tone.

Nagihiko stood silently from his position, trying not to interrupt the duo's argument. He rarely had to sit through these talks, but when he did, he couldn't help but grow more and more surprised each time. Amu always complained to him endlessly about the president, but seeing her shout at him on a first-name basis, he could tell that she could handle the problem herself.

"Hinamori Amu!" Kazuomi cleared his throat. "If you don't shut up now, I swear that I'l-"

The rosette interrupted, "You'll what? You may be in a higher position than me, but I'm Member 007...You can't do anything to me."

"Amu..." Nagihiko quietly whispered, bringing his finger to his mouth.

"Nagi." Amu rolled her eyes, walking over to Kazuomi's desk. "Don't bother being respectful. This bastard isn't even the president. He has no authority to dismiss me or even you."

"Hinamori Amu..." Kazuomi fixated his eyes on her.

"Don't just my name like that."

Kazuomi could feel his brain deflating as he continued to stare into her honey-colored eyes. They flickered with a sense of strength and hope, and he absolutely hated that flicker. "Do you want to repeat _that_ event again?"

She closed her open mouth, averting her eyes from his gaze. "...You can't do that to me. Only he gets to decide."

"He's gone at the moment." Kazuomi sat down on the large, black swivel chair. "Therefore, I make the decisions."

"He wouldn't let you do that," Amu argued. "Because I have control over my own life."

Kazuomi chuckled bitterly and smiled viciously at the girl. "I would hardly think so."

Nagihiko continued to watch the pair bicker back and forth. He could practically see the sweat dripping down Kazuomi's brow. _That _event was something horrendous that he hoped never to see again...it was frightening. And the fact that Kazuomi sat right here, mentioning it without a single care, proved how heartless he was.

"Look." Amu banged her hands on the desk. "What did you call me for? To put me back in that room?"

"Boss sent in a few jobs that were given. They're for you." The elderly man slid a few paper folders across his desk and she caught them swiftly.

"Rapist, thief, murderer, thief, murderer, rapist..." She read the names aloud from each and every folder. "Anything new for a change?"

Kazuomi heaved out a sigh and walked over to a small brown file cabinet half his size across the room. He quickly pulled it open and began to rummage through the cluttered files, quietly muttering a few words.

"No, no, no, no...Hell no." He continued to pull out random files, tossing the unneeded ones on the floor.

"Amu-chan." Nagihiko leaned in and tapped her shoulder. "Can you let me see those folders?"

She quietly handed him the small stack of folders and turned to face the man at the cabinet, her eyes emotionless. "Well?"

The brown-haired man held up a tan folder and briskly walked over to her, shoving the folder in her face. "Here, a cabaret woman who swindles working men until they're deep in debt."

"Wouldn't she be classified as a thief?" The rosette asked in disbelief.

"Do you want the job or not?" He sighed once more.

"Fine, I'll take it." She shrugged. "But I get help from Member 003 and 005 to do it."

"Me?" Nagihiko asked, snapping to attention.

"I just need a few girls..." She grinned cunningly.

"Oh dear." He could feel a sweat drop behind his head.

She gathered the papers of the folders and gave Kazuomi a reluctant nod, "I'll come back when I finish this job then."

"I trust that will be soon."

She scoffed. "Not likely."

Amu grabbed Nagihiko's hand and walked back in to the already open elevator. Suddenly, she remembered why she had bothered to come to this hellhole in the first place. "I forgot, about Kitamura Kei..."

"I don't need to know," Kazuomi snapped. "I saw the news."

The rosette rolled her eyes and harshly stared at the elevator doors, trying to force them to close with the sheer power of her eyes. When they finally did, she let her eyes travel around the space, she could feel the cells of her skin jump.

"Member 007." A young lady with brown hair respectfully bowed in an empty corner.

"Fuuka." The rosette acknowledged.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yes." Nagihiko answered, smiling. "Please take us down."

It was all Fuuka could do not to swoon at the handsome purple-headed boy. "Y-yes!"

* * *

><p>"Amu! Just give me an answer!" Nagihiko threw his hands up. "Why should I dress up like a girl?"<p>

She swiftly turned around and neared her face to his. "Because you're prettier than me. And a better actress."

"But this is dangerous," He argued. "We're dealing with a swindler."

"Swindlers, murderers, rapists." Amu shrugged. "What kind of person haven't I dealt with before?"

"But I rarely murder swindlers," the purple-headed boy muttered. "They trick me into doing things."

"Look, Nagi." She stopped, staring into his amber eyes. "You don't have to do this. I only said that because I didn't want you to do another job."

"I appreciate the thought but..." He trailed off.

"I love you a lot..." Amu smiled. "Therefore, you killing people sickens me. I'll do the job, besides I already have a decent plan forming in my head."

"Amu..." He looked at her doubtfully.

"Anyway, Nagi." Amu waved good-bye. "I've got to go. Good night."

Before he could say anything, the rosette immediately turned around and dashed to the other side of the street. He stood on the cracked pavement and stared at her shadowing figure. The thought of Amu killing was too much stress for him to bear. He let a small stream of wind out of his mouth as his purple bangs flew upwards. He'd have to help her do the job after all.

* * *

><p>"Hop, step, jump." She sang quietly. "Drew, Draw, Drawn."<p>

Her feet stepped to the slow beat coming out of her mouth as she strode alongside the empty sidewalk. Even though it was only eight o'clock, the path she walked upon was completely vacant. But she didn't mind; in fact, she liked it even better this way.

"I am Hinamori Amu." She skipped a little during her walk. "Bang, bang."

She jumped up in sudden surprise as she heard a deep voice chuckle. Just the mere sound of the laugh raised her heart beat, it was so alike...but it just couldn't be.

"Who the hell is there?" She called out.

"I don't know..." The voice quietly said. "Who is it?"

Her breathing hitched as the rosette followed the sound of the nostalgic voice and found herself in an empty alleyway, a broad figure huddled up to one side between two metal trashcans.

"Why the hell are you alone? In an alleyway?" Amu raised a pink eyebrow. "Don't tell me you just raped somebody."

The figure lifted up its head, revealing a young-looking boy. "Raped? What kind of person do you think I am?"

She bent down and took a longer look at the boy. Indeed he was the boy she had met in Central Town just a few hours ago. But further than that, he reminded her of someone; because of those sapphire eyes and midnight blue hair.

Amu looked away as she spotted his eyes, staring at her directly. Her heart beat faster within every millisecond and she began to panic as she realized the fright that this meeting can cause.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped.

"I believe I'm looking at a beautiful girl..." His voice lingered in the air.

_God. _She shivered. That velvety deep voice sent cold shivers down her spine. _Calm down. _She thought again, for now, she would have to play dumb and hope that she was wrong about this person. "Flirting n-now?"

"It's not flirting, I'm merely stating a fact." He shrugged.

"Well, the fact that a hobo on the side of a street said 'hello' scares me quite a bit." She brushed his bangs out of his face, squinting her golden eyes to take a better look at his features. "You _are _a hobo right?"

He chuckled again, "I'm afraid not. More like a rebellious teen."

_Teen?_ She could feel her own heart sigh in relief. _I'm safe. _

"I'm guessing...seventeen?" She reached into her skirt pocket.

"Wow, exactly right." His sapphire eyes confusedly followed her movements.

She produced a pure white handkerchief from her pocket with a golden lining at the edges. The rosette softly dabbed the cloth at a visible wound on his lip.

"I think I saw you earlier," she whispered. "You were in a bloodbath."

"That?" He laughed. "They picked a fight with me."

"You didn't have to oblige," she muttered.

"It is kind of fun though."

"Don't hurt yourself."

He grabbed her skinny arm and gazed at her, a serious look on his face. "We've only just met. What do you think gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

She pulled her arm away and continued to dab at his wounds. "Fine. I'm Himamori Ami, what's your name?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

_...Tsukiyomi._ Her eyes widened as she scratched the back of her round head. Amu desperately tried to calm herself down, taking small breaths and trying to relax her pulse. _Play dumb Amu. Play dumb!_

She gave him a small smile. "Now do you think that we're strangers?"

"You're a crafty one."

"No." Amu stuck out her tongue. "You're just gullible."

They both remained quiet for awhile as she finished up her small emergency first-aid. As she hid the handkerchief back in her plaid skirt, she fixed her eyes on his large pair of hands.

"Are you from around town?" Amu asked.

"Nope." He averted his eyes. "I'm from Hokkaido. Just transferred in today."

"Hokkaido from Tokyo. That's a long journey." The rosette commented, her pulse finally slowing down. "What about school?"

"I'm transferring to a private high school tomorrow. I decided to settle in with my family today though."

"F-family? As in your parents and siblings?"

He gave her a strange look, tightly clutching his elbow. "Obviously. I'm not at that age where my parents would allow me to live by myself. But that's enough about me. What about you?"

"I'm..." She desperately tried to think of something to avoid further questions. "I'm a part-time worker at WcDonald's. I dropped out of school a year ago because of pregnancy issues."

"So you have a boyfriend?" His eyes hinted at dejection.

"Yeah." She calmly nodded.

"Then, I guess I'd be slapped for doing something like this." He grinned.

Before she could react, he pulled her down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She could feel herself turning red they parted. He smirked as she jumped up and shouted. "What the hell?"

He laughed and crawled out from the alley, dashing away. "Thanks for the help, but I was never really hurt."

She looked after his dashing figure, furiously jumping in her spot. "Y-You pervert!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The ending. I was going for a more mysterious ending, but it seemed as if I just ruined it and made it cliché. Anyway, the whole idea of what I was going for is completely different from what I wrote, and I don't know a good way to fix it. So please review and tell me if you felt that I rushed too much or put too much dialogue. That would be extremely appreciated. Thanks! Review!


End file.
